Trivia Love A BTS Namjin Fanfic
by LeafyxThiefy
Summary: Four centuries after Seokjin committed a grave mistake, he wakes up again in modern day Korea with no idea how to function as those living in the current times. He wakes to a new family and a new era. Feeling disoriented and out of place Seokjin is unsure if he belongs in the current time period. But above that, can he keep himself from committing the same mistake as before? And wh
1. Resurgence

**A/N: So before we begin I will say that this story has been in the works for a while between myself and yoongihrs on twitter, she has greatly helped and motivated me to keep this story going ^^ that being said, I do have a good amount of chapters written out that I need to go over and revise before publishing. I also know where I want the story to go and how it will [more or less] end. So I will try to give you semi-regular updates. I'm projecting anywhere between a week to 2weeks, 10 days in between to be safe more than likely. So mark your calendars!**

**Also I would like to send a super special thanks to almostkawaii (on Ao3) and yoongihrs (on twitter) for betaing this! If we missed anything please let me know and I'll be sure to fix it.**

* * *

_Seokjin, it is time to wake up_.

_Wake up. _These words once meant something to him.

_Seokjin_, there was a meaning to this combination of letters and sounds. An eternity ago, that was something that was said frequently in his direction, and a word that he answered to. But why? Why were those words so important?

_Seokjin._ He knew this word. He knew he did… _Jin. Jinnie._ There were other variations of it, and they elicited the same emotional reactions from him. Longing, sadness… but most of all, love.

_Seokjin _was his name, wasn't it?

Comprehension was slow, and recognition even more so. For too long his mind had been stagnant, the simulations keeping it active long since ceased, forcing it to rest. _Seokjin_ was forced into an existence that deprived him of any interactions, much less movements. His only companion had been himself and the memories he had salvaged, but even then that hadn't been enough to keep him from going mad. Memories began to fade, events from his childhood, then his transition into an adult, and what followed after that. Speech became difficult for him to decipher and not long after that names seemed to leave his thoughts.

For so long all Seokjin knew was an oppressing and all consuming pressure of darkness. He was in a state where he wasn't dead but he wasn't really alive. He was in _Limbo._ Stuck in an endless darkness that he quickly became afraid of.

For centuries Seokjin wished to hear something else beside himself, to at the very least _feel_ the gentle brush of a breeze against his skin, something; _anything._ But he was never that lucky. His non-existence remained until… he heard a voice, muffled and hard to hear.

He passed it off as nothing more than a longing wish, an illusion conjured up by his mind as it had done so many times before. But this time around, he could _feel_ something different to the voice. Seokjin couldn't quite place his finger on it, why it was different this time around. It just _was_.

It took him another millennia to realize that the pressure around him was lessening, and there was a change to him. It began with a gentle tap against his chest. A small little action that repeated after a short amount of time.

_Thump… thump… thump. _The sensation quickened when Seokjin panicked—the sound and motion increased—and scared him further. The higher his panic and terror went, the faster the beat resounded against his chest.

The next thing he felt was a startling pressure against him, the touch came and went. The reverberating thump taking on a desperateness in its beat.

_What was happening? _Seokjin's mind mustered up a feeble thought as he was suddenly assaulted by thousands of stimuli. Hundreds of sensations begged to grab at his attention, pulling his focus at dizzying speeds. Seokjin couldn't keep up with them it was too much all at once.

Seokjin's budding conscience was overwhelmed with trying to place names to everything he was feeling, while also trying to identify himself. He was Seokjin. He remembered that much. And the _thing_ in his chest… that was his heart, right? Was it supposed to be beating like that? What were fingers supposed to feel like? How could he make himself see again? Was speech still an action he could do at will?

While all of these thoughts were making their way through the heavy sludge that muddled his mind, the rest of him tried to readjust to the world around him. The first thing Seokjin discovered was that the unforgiving cold that had long ago taken residence within his veins was slowly giving way to a newfound warmth.

And with it, the sensations became slightly less ambiguous. Though that didn't necessarily mean that Seokjin knew what they were. The first thing Seokjin noticed was that something smelled foul in the air. He couldn't quite place the _wrongness_ of it, but it was there. Right alongside one that smelled so familiar, yet foreign.

The next thing he noticed was that the sounds around him were next to non-existent. The beating in his chest was slowing, quickly becoming nothing more than comforting background noise, while the other sounds were of rustling and… voices he couldn't quite make out.

"_You… see—first…"_

The process was slow, and for some time Seokjin felt as confused and disoriented as a newborn. Perhaps, that was what was happening to him. He was being born into the world again after a prolonged death.

All too slowly the world embraced the young man again, though the darkness that had clung to him like a second skin was reluctant to let him go.

Seokjin wasn't sure how long it took him to master the ability of opening his eyes, and then how to get them to focus. But when he managed that, Seokjin realized that there was a reason to the scent that was comforting him.

To his right, a young man smiled down at him.

Seokjin stared, there was something about him that tugged at Seokjin's mind. A familiar fondness flooded Seokjin as he looked up at the angelic boy. The sadness that Jin saw reflected in his large brown eyes, however, disheartened him.

"Jinnie hyung?" The boy spoke with clear affection in his broken tone. There was a wilted weariness to the deep baritone that he instinctively knew shouldn't belong there. But despite the tired lilt to the tone, there was an abundance of warmth underneath it all, further enveloping Kim Seokjin in familiarity and comfort.

The voice was one he loved, treasured beyond measure. But, even then, Seokjin was having trouble placing a name to the beautiful face.

That very same voice had kept Seokjin company for an indiscernible amount of time before he surrendered himself to the void in his mind. Somewhere deep within himself, Seokjin had the answer of who the young man was. He knew he did. Just as he knew that he loved that voice and its host unconditionally.

The boy waited patiently as Seokjin let his eyes roam his surroundings. There was a candle burning somewhere to their left, and though Seokjin was placed on a cot, the rest of the room was minimally furnished, a small shrine pressed against the wall and a few tapestries decorating the walls. The image of the room was as familiar as the boy sitting beside him.

_Home. _The word was whispered in his mind and Seokjin calmed down further. He was home. And the person above him was part of that home.

_Taehyung_. The deep baritone belonged to none other than Kim Taehyung, his beloved younger brother.

"Tae—"

Seokjin's voice scraped out of his throat in a thick gravelly whisper, barely decipherable from disuse. Seokjin's chest constricted with emotion as he raised his head slowly. Vague recollections of his past were beginning to return, trickling gently into his brain like the waters of a calm stream. Amongst them were memories of his younger brother and their shared history. However, instead of immediate happiness, Seokjin was filled with a sense of doubt. Seokjin had imagined Taehyung's voice and presence too many times to count while he was asleep.

But this was too real to be another trick of his mind. _Right?_

As Seokjin wondered that, a new memory resurfaced. The last one he shared with Taehyung and with it came the reason as to why Seokjin had been _put under_.

They were fragments of a memory at best, but Seokjin could remember blood, pale flesh, a guilty gaze, and another set of eyes filled with inconsolable anguish. The last time Seokjin had seen Taehyung's eyes, he had hurt and unwittingly abandoned him.

Seokjin's eyes stung as a film of tears blurred his vision. How could Taehyung look at him with such a smile when Seokjin had abandoned him? Seokjin wasn't prepared to face Taehyung no matter how much he had missed him.

"I didn't mean to," Seokjin muttered at long last, not having the strength nor coordination to wipe away the tears that stained his cheeks.

"I know…" Seokjin could hear the sadness in Taehyung's voice, "You couldn't help it, Jinnie hyung. But it's okay, you're okay now. And, you're finally back."

When Seokjin provided no response to his soothing words, Taehyung's features softened. Seokjin then felt a light touch against his cheek, Taehyung was wiping away at his tears. "It wasn't your fault, hyung. We all know that."

Seokjin pressed his lips into a thin line, willing his mind to spare him the reminiscence. But the images refused to be locked away, continuing to come back to the forefront of his mind, forcing him to relive the last night he was _alive._

However long Seokjin had been forced to endure the sleep of his Sire's spell, it seemed that the memory of his mistake had refused to deteriorate. It ensnared him in its claws despite his protests and for a brief moment, Seokjin wasn't alone with Taehyung in a temple, but back in that cold forest, Seunghyun towering over him.

The past, though, was powerless in holding him too long. Letting him go when a larger part of him demanded attention.

"'m hungry," Seokjin rasped out after a while, unable to agree with his brother but also having no strength to argue.

Taehyung's smile wavered momentarily before returning to his youthful face. "We had a feeling you would. Here, the blood's still warm."

What was given to Seokjin wasn't a corpse nor a recently killed animal. But some sort of clear… pouch with red liquid inside. Seokjin didn't have the presence of mind to question his brother, instead he gave in to his instincts. When his fangs sunk into the smooth fabric-like thing blood gushed into his mouth and Seokjin drank until all he was guzzling down was air. Taehyung passed him another one of those sacks, and then another until he had no more left.

By the time Seokjin returned to his senses, he was sitting up, the front of his _jeogori _splattered red with blood. He couldn't find it in himself to care too much about the article of clothing though, not when he was busy reveling in his current awe. Seokjin was more himself then he had felt in eons, and from the teary eyed look that Taehyung was giving him, his brother was glad he was back as well.

There were no words exchanged between the two brothers as Seokjin launched himself into Taehyung's arms and his brother mirrored the action. They clung to one another, tears and snot painting their faces with years of suppressed loneliness and sorrow as well as pure and unadulterated happiness. They were finally reunited. After so, _so_ many years they were together again, and Taehyung was real. He was _real_ and he was _there._

"Thank you," Seokjin's voice was beginning to return to normal, the blood of the nameless things helping his parched throat immensely. However, it hadn't been enough to sate the hunger in the pit of Seokjin's stomach.

No amount of blood ever was.

And that was where Seokjin's problem lay, wasn't it? Seokjin was a class of vampire known as a _glutton_, he could be fed an army of people day and night and still his body would demand more. His Sire, Seunghyun, had overlooked the fact for the better part of a century until Seokjin made the mistake of draining someone that couldn't be ignored.

The two brothers fell into silence though refused to release one another, silently afraid of what would happen if they did. Seokjin was struggling to collect his thoughts, while Taehyung waited for Jin to adjust to his reawakening. After some time, Seokjin finally asked. "How long?"

Another pause passed between the two brothers before the younger finally answered. "Seunghyun hyung didn't want to keep you away this long. He had planned on a few decades, maybe a century if needed, but…" Taehyung trailed off and reluctantly pulled away much to Seokjin's dismay. He held out a hand to Jin, beckoning him to follow. "It might be easier to explain if I showed you."

Seokjin's brow furrowed in confusion, but he nodded all the same. After making sure that he wasn't about to topple over and trip on his own two feet, Taehyung turned away from him and took the lamp in hand. With one last glance at the shrine Seokjin trailed after his brother.

"... Seunghyun hyung sentenced me to a few years of sleep?" Seokjin asked, unable to stop the hurt from tainting his tone. He had been forced to sleep before, but never for more than a few days, weeks perhaps but never over months or a year, much less a decade.

Taehyung didn't answer right away, and when he finally did, he spoke so softly Seokjin was left wondering if his brother had said anything at all. "You were away for almost four, actually."

"Four what… decades?" there was a horrible feeling of apprehension churning Seokjin's stomach, dreading the answer.

"Hyung…" Seokjin could swear that Taehyung's voice cracked then. But he couldn't be entirely sure.

Silence fell between the two again as they made it to the door frame of the room, Taehyung pausing in his steps. "You were away for four centuries, Seokjinnie hyung. And in that time, many things have changed. Time was kind to humanity and extraordinary advances were made in every field that you can imagine. I just… I wanted you to know that, to prepare you for what you're going to see. At least a little, but please don't be scared. I told you, you're safe."

Even though Seokjin nodded, he wasn't sure if he understood what his brother was saying. He would just have to trust in the younger man and hope to take whatever it was that Tae was afraid of in stride, or whatever came close to it.

Taehyung offered Seokjin a boxy smile, the first since he had reawoken. And with that he opened the large heavy door in front of them.

Seokjin recoiled when the light engulfed them and assaulted his vision, but not before yanking the collar of his brother's _jeogori_ to pull him back to the safety of the shadows. For a dreaded moment Seokjin feared that his brother had led them to their deaths under the gaze of the sun. But no warmth washed over him, Seokjin did not feel fire under his skin, was he… had his death been so quick he was not subjected the pain?

"Jinnie hyung, it's okay," Taehyung called for him and a hand gently pried his arms away from where they were clutching at Tae. "I'm sorry I should have warned you. Electricity has become one of the many things you will be familiar with soon. But you don't have to be afraid of it, the light here won't hurt you."

Seokjin heard Taehyung, but he didn't really _hear _him to the extent that he understood what the younger man was saying.

Instead of stupidly repeating the words that Taehyung said, Seokjin sent a wary gaze to the rectangular panes of glass on the ceiling.

"It does not burn us?" Seokjin asked tentatively not willing to let go of Taehyung until he was absolutely certain that his brother wouldn't erupt into flames before his very eyes.

"I promise," the younger said with a bright smile, his somberness momentarily forgotten.

Though slightly appeased, Seokjin refused to move unless he was still clinging onto Tae's arm, ready to pull them back into the safety of the dark room they had just emerged from. But imagine his surprise when the light _actually_ didn't burn the skin from his bones. Just as Taehyung said, the fake sunlight wasn't deadly to them.

To say that everything was foreign to Seokjin would be an enormous understatement. He didn't recognize much of anything, and he very briefly wondered if up was still up and down was still down. Was left not left anymore? And what about right?

"Are we still in the temple?" Seokjin asked. The long corridor that stretched before them was strange, the walls too smooth to be made out of stone and wood. They appeared to be more like the crafting material the westerners were oh so fond of: marble. But it was also strange because the smooth surfaces seemed to be coated with a thin layer of paper. Seokjin frowned as he took in the other oddities, such as the soft mat under their feet, the smooth glass like surface the mat didn't cover. And the glowing rectangles that held small suns above their heads, Taehyung seemed to trust them, but Seokjin was still skeptical.

"We are not," Taehyung replied, watching Seokjin take in his surroundings.

"A few decades after your… sleep; we had to relocate. We moved South, then West, spent a good century up North and now; we're in Seoul… what used to be _Hanseong_ but no one refers to it like that anymore. Jiyong hyung had this… structure built a little over a century ago. Modern times calls it a mansion," Taehyung paused. "If this gets to be too much for you let me know and we'll take a break, yes? Either way we can get into a more in depth explanation of what this building is later. For now let's get you cleaned up and into your room."

Seokjin had so many questions. Too many to voice out at once, each and every one clambering atop of the other in a rush to make it past his lips, but he did not give a voice to them. Not yet, at least.

Every one of Seokjin's senses was on high alert, and yet it seemed like he was still barely conscious. Seokjin was familiar with the aftereffects of being put under—he had been punished with forced sleep before, after all—but never once had it lasted so long. His resurgence period was always met with a hazy, dull, and sluggish mind; however, that sensation was multiplied tenfold with the addition of centuries and all of the new, strange things surrounding him.

After what could have taken anywhere from a few seconds to an hour—Seokjin wasn't really sure how to gauge the time anymore, if he was being honest—the pair stopped again, and another door was opened to Seokjin. At first, Seokjin just stared blankly into the new space while his exhausted mind tried to whisper sense to him. And once more time escaped Seokjin, but in the end he was able to figure out that he was standing at the entry of the only space within the… man-_thing_ that made sense.

"This is my room," Seokjin breathed out as he finally released Taehyung from his grasp and wandered into the room. Maybe things weren't _exactly_ like they were the last time he saw them, such as the bottle of ink and the rolled up parchments of paper on his desk, or perhaps that _was_ how he had left things? Seokjin's memory was not the most reliable ally at the moment, but small details aside, Seokjin was on familiar ground.

An unrestrained sense of relief overwhelmed Seokjin, threatening to make his knees buckle under him as the warm sensation embraced him like an old friend. Before Seokjin knew it he was already walking forward, unsteady legs under him.

"We did our best to keep things as you left them," Tae chimed in from somewhere behind Jin, startling the older man who had momentarily forgotten about his presence.

Gratitude was on the tip of Seokjin's tongue, but instead his mouth asked, "We?"

"Seunghyun, Jiyong hyung, the others, and I… the coven has gotten larger since you last saw it. But we can meet them later. For now come here, let's get you cleaned up hyung."

Seokjin lifted his gaze from the small uninhabited cage that sat near the thin layer of bedding on the hardwood floor and to his brother. It didn't surprise Seokjin how Taehyung took it upon himself to take care of Jin as if he was the younger of the two, not anymore. Taehyung always treated Seokjin as gently as he could after his slumber sessions, letting him get adjusted to his resumed life once more before he reclaimed his title of the younger brother.

Seokjin would be lying if he said he didn't find the act immensely comforting.

With one last lingering look to the cage that was once filled with three sugar gliders Seokjin turned to face his brother who smiled encouragingly and took his hand.

"How did my _hanbok_ survive this long?" Seokjin asked to fill in the silence as his brother guided him to an ornate door that presumably lead out of the room. Why a second exit was needed in his room specifically, Seokjin didn't know. Perhaps it was a specific corridor to the steam room?

"Looks identical, huh?" Taehyung mused looking back to Seokjin with his winning smile.

Seokjin nodded, not taking note of how his forehead creased in thought. However, it seemed that his unconscious pout was what got his brother to laugh. "We knew you were going to be sleeping for a while and to avoid further culture shock Jiyong hyung had so many _hanboks _made so that when you came back it would be easier for you. You will see that many people don't wear these anymore. Nowadays most people wear them to festivals, celebrations, and ceremonies. Jiyong hyung said you can wear them for a while but you will have to adapt to the new clothing style at some point."

Seokjin pursed his lips, looking Taehyung over. "But you're wearing a hanbok too."

"Yes, and in the same pattern we last saw each other in," Taehyung nodded, not sparing a glance at the clothing that draped his slightly shorter frame. "I wore this so you wouldn't be scared over the time change. I don't wear them anymore aside from what I told you."

Seokjin hummed as he struggled to accept the concept that was presented to him. One moment he had been in the Joseon Dynasty and now he was? "What family rules as Emperor now?"

"The last Emperor of South Korea ceased to rule over a century ago. Now the humans are under a new ruling system, they have a leader they all elect as their ruler and pretend to collectively decide on the outcome of the lands, but it's much more complicated than that…" Taehyung trailed off and shook his head, offering Seokjin a smile. "It's a hard concept to grasp right away, even for those living in these times. Don't dwell too much on it."

Seokjin nodded mutely.

The decision to pause his incessant myriad of questions was soon discarded as the door Seokjin had thought would lead to another large corridor actually lead to a small room.

"What—?" Seokjin started before a finger was pressed to his lips.

"Jinnie hyung, things will make sense in time I promise. For now just trust me, alright?" Seokjin could do nothing but nod at his brother's soft tone.

"Great!" Taehyung cheered.

"Okay, so for instance _this_," he gestured around the shining room, "is a bathroom, where people relieve themselves, as well as wash their bodies. Steam houses are still a thing, but are less used for what we were used to. In your absence humans created this thing here." Taehyung guided Seokjin to a large rectangular porcelain bowl. "It's called a bathtub, tub for short. They're very much like basins where you fill it with water and you know, sit in there to clean yourself…"

Seokjin had never been so confused in his life. Not only that, he was also frightened by how much he didn't know. Seokjin felt like a child, and not a very functional one at that. Still, Taehyung continued to explain as best as he could and Seokjin did his best to listen and _understand._ But, the truth of the matter was, his brain could only handle so much.

So in the end, Seokjin was just as—if not more—confounded than before.

Luckily Taehyung was patient and didn't ask anything too difficult of Seokjin.

And that was how he found himself chin deep in steaming warm water while his brother worked some sort of gooey mixture into his hair, filling the room with the scent of fruit and something earthy. Figs, Tae had supplied after Jin had asked.

"Is he still angry with me?" Seokjin asked, swiping halfheartedly at a cluster of dissolving suds.

"He was never mad at you to begin with," Taehyung whispered in return, rinsing off the white suds off of Seokjin's hair.

"Then why did he leave me under for so long?"

His brother's fingers stilled in his hair for a second before they resumed to play with the long dark strands. "I told you it was never meant to be this long… the strain between Covens was stifling and with you being unable to control yourself… he didn't want to bring you back to that. But, we've missed you Jinnie hyung. _I _missed you, and I think Seunghyun hyung was finally fed up with my asking for you to come back."

"He endured four centuries of your whining?" Seokjin chuckled for the first time since waking, "The man's patience really is something to be admired."

A gentle reprimand in the form of a tug to his hair made Seokjin laugh again, the laugh echoed by his brother only a few seconds later.

"And you do this _every_ day?" Seokjin asked much later as his brother ran a rough cloth over his dripping hair.

"Yep," The younger said before correcting himself, "I mean—yes, sorry. I have to keep in mind that some variations of words have changed over time. But, I mean some people bathe or shower every other day. I know it's not what we were used to, but it's pretty refreshing, don't you think?"

"I suppose," Seokjin conceded, pursing his lips at the loose fitting garment that Taehyung had picked out for him, forgoing his 'shower' question to one more pressing.

"And what did you say these were called again?" they definitely weren't a _jeogori _and _baji._

"Pajamas, hyung. Sleepwear, think of them as a new version of _sokgoui _and _jeoksam_."

"They feel odd," Seokjin confessed, and received a sympathetic smile from his brother who nodded in return.

"I know. But, you're doing great, Jinnie hyung. Are you—" whatever it was that he was going to ask was cut off by a knock at the door.

"Come in," Taehyung called, and Seokjin couldn't help but raise curious eyes to the door.

The handle turned without a noise and the door was pushed open to reveal a tall man Seokjin almost didn't recognize until their eyes met.

"Seunghyun-hyung," Seokjin breathed out and bowed his head immediately.

"Seokjin-ah." His voice was as warm as Seokjin remembered, not a single trace of malevolence within it. "It is good to see you awake again. How are you feeling?"

Jin didn't know when he had launched himself to the ground before his Sire. But he was positive that if there hadn't been a thick layer of rug coating the floor, then he would have split his skull open with the amount of force he exerted when he pressed his head down.

Pain blossomed at the forefront of Seokjin's head, though it was hard to tell if it was due to the hit he took when he kneeled, or if it was because of the memory burned into the back of his eyes. One of Seunghyun with tears marring his cheeks while his eyes held onto the broken expression of anguish and despair.

"Hyung, I am—there is no excusing what I did! There is no redeeming act I could ever do to wash away the sins I have committed that night. I am so _so_ sorry—I beg for your forgiveness and I—" Seokjin's breath hitched with emotion as every ounce of his repressed feelings surged to the surface.

The emotions in his heart were messy and tangled into one another. And Jin's disorientation from waking was not helping him sort out the underlying hurt, relief, sadness, shock, shame, and happiness that he was feeling. Guilt still weighed heavily in Seokjin's chest, but he could not deny that he was happy to see his brother and Sire again, that he was glad to have been pulled out of the sea of black and nothingness.

"Thank you," Seokjin's voice broke, an odd combination of happiness and sorrow making his shoulders tremble as he worked though the lump in his throat and heaving sobs.

"_Thank you_." The word was repeated as best as he could manage through the wet sobs that clawed out of his throat. Centuries of loneliness and knowing nothing but his own memories as company poured out of him in tears and incoherent words until he could produce no more.

Time ceased to make sense for Seokjin yet again. He could have kneeled for minutes to hours or even days. There was no way for him to gauge the time that passed between them.

"Seokjinnie," Seunghyun tried again his voice thicker than before. "My Jinnie, you are not the one at fault here. It was not a punishment that you needed to carry out, and I am sorry I pushed that burden onto you." Small drops of liquid landed in front of Seokjin and the hand that had been carding through Seokjin's drying hair silled. "The fault does befall onto you. You were a child, Seokjinnie and I—I'm so sorry it took us this long to get you back home."

When Seokjin didn't offer any reply to his Sire's apology other than stuttering sniffles, Seunghyun sighed softly and Jin heard the distinct sound of clothes ruffling as a body settled in front of him.

"Jin-ah? Look at me?" his Sire coaxed gently, and after a moment added, "Please?"

Hesitantly Seokjin raised his head and looked at his Sire's chest, distracted by the fact that he was not wearing a hanbok.

"Just a little higher?" Seunghyun asked lowering his hand from Seokjin's hair down to his chin where he gently inclined his head upwards.

"There we go," Seunghyun smiled benignly at Seokjin and began to dab at Seokjin's face with a feather-light cloth. "And there's my Seokjin. I'm sorry we are reuniting this way, and even more so about the reason why." His smile dimmed and Seokjin was finally able to see the Sire he was familiar with for the first time in four centuries.

By all intents and purposes, he looked just as Seokjin remembered—at least as far as his face went. But there were some new lines Seokjin was pretty sure hadn't existed on his brow before. And the dark smudges underneath his dark eyes were definitely new. He looked tired, despite the gentle smile on his lips.

"There were so many times I wanted to wake you up, but I couldn't. It sounds unfair of me, I know. But I promise you that I did not keep you there for my own selfish wants or a misguided sense of punishment. I had to uphold that awful declaration, and… I'm sorry I'm rambling." Seunghyun stopped dabbing at his face.

"I wanted to apologize to you Seokjin-ah. And I'm not asking for your forgiveness right away but—" whatever Seunghyun was about to say was cut off abruptly by Seokjin embracing the older man, a new wave of tears soaking into the dark material of whatever it was he was wearing.

Seunghyun stiffened for a brief moment before deceptively strong arms circled around Seokjin's chest and returned the hug.

"Shh," he soothed. "Welcome back, Seokjin."


	2. Welcome Home

**A/N: Once again I'd like to thank yoongihrs and almostkawaii for looking this over this for me! You guys are amazing ^^ **

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

By the end of their emotional reunion, Seokjin and Seunghyun understood that even though they were happy to be reunited, there were still some things that needed to be said. More apologies were needed, and forgiveness for both parties would one day be granted. Seokjin was happy to be with his family again, but the damage left behind of his prolonged exile was something they would need to work on. For all the love that Seokjin held for his Sire there was a wound of betrayal just as big.

Not long after, Taehyung dabbed a moistened thin cloth along Seokjin's cheeks and cleaning away the remnants of his emotional outburst.

Seokjin smiled his thanks, slipping an errant strand of hair behind his ear and momentarily getting absorbed in the action of gliding his fingers through his hair. It was softer than he remembered it being, even while damp.

The rough cloth that Taehyung had rubbed over Seokjin had gone so far in drying his hair; and though Tae had suggested some sort of apparatus to help it along, Seokjin had refused the moment the thing made a terrifying noise.

Seokjin's eyes traveled over to Seunghyun, and his severe lack of hair. Seokjin hadn't really registered that shockingly new trait of his Sire, having been swept up in the apologies and tears. But now, free to take a breath and study the older vampire, Seokjin was stunned to see that he had overlooked a major change in his Sire.

His hair was… short! Alarmingly so. It was possibly three centimeters in length if Seokjin was to guess. Taehyung had warned Seokjin of the change while he was rubbing the goop into Jin's hair. Tae had done his best to explain to him that over time one's hair wasn't held as sacred anymore. Even though Confucianism was still practiced, it was no longer one of the reigning religions and thus the values which they lived by in the past were no longer upheld by the majority of the population.

After he explained this, Taehyung calmly explained to Seokjin that the hair he had tied up in a _minsangtu_ was not his real hair, but a _wig._ Taehyung said that just like the _hanbok_, he was wearing false hair in order to not spook Seokjin upon waking. So when he pulled off the wig, Seokjin could only marvel at the change his brother partook. It was strange to see him that way. One moment with the beautiful long hair that Seokjin knew and _remembered_ and then seeing him a second later with the majority of it gone.

Second-hand shame had come over Seokjin when he looked at his brother. And eventually paranoia had him unconsciously taking his own long hair into his hands, making absolutely sure that it wouldn't prove to be false as well.

Seokjin was feeling that second-hand shame again as he looked at Seunghyun. To cut off ones hair… it was disrespectful, even to vampires. At least, it used to be. According to Taehyung the style was common now and long hair was no longer the norm amongst men anymore. And not only that, but also the practice of Confucianism was also a dwindling religion. Jin was dumbfounded to say the least.

"Seokjin?" Seunghyun pulled him out of his internal musings, "whenever you're ready, the rest of the family would like to meet you."

Jin's eyes went to Taehyung, uncertain. Part of him wanted nothing more than to run to the family he had lost, and the other didn't want to face them quite yet, especially those who had joined the Coven while he was away. What did they think of him? What had they heard? And as for the others, did they still consider him family? _Was _he still family? For everyone else four _hundred _years had passed by, perhaps they had moved on or simply forgot about him. The others weren't tied to him by blood the way Taehyung and Seunghyun were. They had no reason to stick by Seokjin, no obligation to look after him.

Taehyung—as if sensing his internal struggle—smiled placatingly. "If you're not ready yet, that's fine. They said they will wait for you to be ready to meet them, Jinnie hyung."

Seokjin nodded absently, biting on his lip as he debated his choice. Though Jin knew that Taehyung wasn't pushing him into meeting the rest of the family, Seokjin still felt an odd pressure to do so. He didn't want to extend his isolation any further, and a part of him reasoned that if he was to adjust to his new life, then he would need to have as much influence of it as he could. And to have that, he needed to socialize.

With his resolution set, Seokjin took a deep breath to calm his bubbling uncertainty.

"I'm ready." Seokjin affirmed and the boxy smile he received in return proved to be a grand boost of encouragement.

"This way then," Seunghyun spoke softly and opened the door, leading back to the labyrinth that was to be Seokjin's new home.

Seokjin trailed after Seunghyun while sticking closely to Taehyung's side.

Seokjin had hoped that a second trip into the unknown of the mansion would be easier to navigate, but he quickly found that it was just as bewildering and intimidating as the first. He couldn't help but shy away from the light of the captured suns, always making sure that he wasn't under their direct light. And when they came upon the first window in the narrow hallway, Seokjin stopped.

His eyes widened as he gazed past the transparent film of glass and out into the new world. If he hadn't believed Taehyung's tale of time continuing on without him before, he definitely did now.

Everything outside was _different._ Seokjin wasn't even looking at the world that he knew anymore. He was looking at something foreign and alien. For starters the ground was a good four meters below, and the grass was… it was still green, but it had lost its authenticity in a way. Where it was once free to grow and stick out at odd and varying lengths, it was now so evenly cut. The trees as well had lost their organic feel… Seokjin remembered the trees being able to grow as they pleased, they were trees after all, the only reason they stopped growing was if they were cut down. But these trees weren't cut down, they were _tamed_. And beyond that lay the most disquieting sight he had seen yet. The vast sea of stars that he had known in his life were robbed from the very sky itself and grounded.

Seokjin stood with his mouth dropped wide as he failed to grasp what he was seeing. It should be impossible to collect the stars above and to hoard them down here. Surely it was a crime to nature to do such a thing. The end of the world might be upon them for this treacherous act. And perhaps that was why he was resurrected. Seokjin was brought back to witness the imminent doom of humanity.

"They're lights, hyung." Taehyung interrupted Seokjin's internal turmoil. "Like oil lamps but ones that don't need oil and don't die off so easily. The city is prettier to look at up close, I can take you down there sometime."

Jin stepped back from the window, but gave no reply to Taehyung's suggestion. He didn't want to see the city, not yet. He wasn't ready.

Taehyung didn't push the matter and instead laced his fingers with Jin's, changing the subject. "The city of lights can wait though. Why don't we get through today's introductions first? The others are so excited to meet you! And, they know they shouldn't come on too strong, so don't worry okay?"

Seokjin tried at a smile, nodding along. He wanted to be excited for Taehyung's sake. And in a way he was eager to meet them as well, but the sense of insecurity and not knowing what to expect of the outcome was all but unnerving.

Perhaps Jin wouldn't be so hesitant to meet them if he didn't know that they had all heard of him in one way or another. Maybe they hadn't directly seen him, but surely must have heard something about what had happened to him in one way or another. And due to that, the others probably already had preconceptions of him while Seokjin, on the other hand, had nothing to go by except the names Taehyung fired in his direction.

Seokjin didn't feel in any way ready to face the rest of the Coven, but he also knew that the underlying sense of nervousness and apprehension over it would just get worse over time. Couple that up with the fact that Seokjin couldn't run away and hide even if he wanted to— because he was extremely unfamiliar with the layout of the building. Thus his only option was to follow his Sire and brother and hope that he could make a good impression or improve the one they already held of him.

"You're worrying, stop it." Taehyung chided gently, drawing Seokjin out of his thoughts and smiling encouragingly. "They'll love you."

Seokjin offered a noncommittal sound of agreement and resigned himself to the fate that awaited him at the end of their road.

Another flight of stairs, a left, two rights, a long corridor, and a right later Seokjin was guided to a set of large doors. He couldn't help but take note that these ornate walls were much more intricately decorated than those of the last ruling emperor. Not only that, but the sheer size of the household was _large_, Seokjin had seen—from afar—what an Emperors estate had looked like, and the size of what he had seen back then paled to what he was witnessing in this new layout.

Though he knew that Tae said there was no longer an emperor to rule the populace, had the Coven elevated in social status regardless? It certainly would explain why everything he had seen from the grandesque stature of everything down to the expensive quality of items placed around the house. Jin was pretty sure he saw more than one celadon porcelain vase on his way to where he was now.

"Jin?" Seunghyun called him out of his thoughts again and when Seokjin blinked at him, the older vampire smiled warmly and pushed the wide doors open.

The doors made little to no sound as they parted easily, revealing a lavishly furnished room where ten vampires sat in… what exactly were those things? Seokjin could feel his forehead creasing in thought as he looked at the large pieces of furniture that the others were either leaning against or sitting upon. They resembled elevated chairs in a way, but they definitely weren't the type of chairs Jin was used to seeing.

"Hyung?" Tae touched Seokjin's shoulder, effectively bringing him out of his thoughts once more. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes. Sorry." Seokjin murmured setting aside the questions that arose in the back of his mind. Everything would be explained to him, he knew this. Taehyung had promised to clarify everything Jin didn't know and to demonstrate what things were to him as they presented themselves.

_You'll be able to blend into this time perfectly in time, hyung. _Taehyung had promised. Seokjin knew he was supposed to find solace in that thought, but the truth of the matter was that he was intimidated by all of the knowledge and newness around him, and the fact that he didn't immediately get seemingly simple matters was disheartening.

There were a few things that _seemed _similar to Seokjin, but he really couldn't be sure if it was just wistful thinking on his end, or if he was right in assuming so.

"Seokjin-ah," a voice that wasn't Seunghyun's broke through Seokjin's thoughts and immediately drew him back to the room before him—Seokjin belatedly realizing that the idle chatter within the room had died off.

"Jiyong hyung," the name of his other parental figure fell from his lips before Jin could even set his eyes on the smiling face.

"Hey Jinnie, good to see you up again." a different voice rose from Jiyong's side.

Seokjin followed the comment to a slightly familiar face, his eyes narrowing until the facial features clicked into place and a name was produced. "Youngbae hyung?"

"Bingo!" the man exclaimed, though his grin quickly lost some of its brightness when he caught the look of confusion that flitted across Seokjin's features.

"I mean yes, I'm sorry I didn't mean to throw you off with that," Youngbae smiled apologetically, running a hand through the top of his not only _short _but shockingly golden white hair.

Seokjin's confusion grew once more, thrown off not only by the language but also the change in Youngbae and Jiyong. The last time he had seen the other vampires they both had had a full head of dark brown hair tied up in the _minsangtu _style, but now it wasn't even short it was… "What happened to your hair?"

Youngbae blinked for a moment, and then a sheepish smile took the place of his previous one. However, it was Jiyong who answered the question for Youngbae. "Time finally caught up with his hair and turned it white, a tragedy really."

Seunghyun, like the rest of the room, chuckled at the response. "If that were true, neither you nor I would have any hair left." Seunghyun quipped back and eased away from the two brothers to join Jiyong and Youngbae. "He's jesting Seokjin-ah. Youngbae decided some time ago that he no longer wanted to have brown hair so he altered it. With the aid of certain chemicals… think of them like a tonic, he was able to lighten up his hair until it reached this state. The process has become quite common these days; it's referred to as _bleaching. _We were originally going to dye it back, but after so many treatments we didn't want to risk his hair breaking off."

"He just decided… people are altering themselves?" Seokjin was bewildered, never in his wildest dreams did he ever think that such a thing was possible. And if it was possible to alter and change the color of one's hair, what else could people do?

"Does the bleaching affect their skin as well? And to what extent are people able to change themselves?"

"In a way? And you'd be surprised Jinnie," Jiyong answered for Seunghyun, though the older vampire didn't seemed to be bothered by it, instead he beckoned Seokjin to step further into the room.

"We'll discuss that topic more in time, along with any other questions you might have later on." Jiyong concluded, "Why don't you come in and meet the rest of the family?."

Seunghyun and Youngbae smiled encouragingly on either side of Jiyong and Taehyung gently squeezed the hand he was still holding, silently offering his support.

After a moment of hesitance Seokjin moved into the room, sticking closely to Taehyung and unashamedly hiding slightly behind his younger brother.

Jiyong smiled encouragingly and stood up from his seat, taking a stand at the front of the room and facing everyone. "Right. So, as you have all been informed prior to this meeting. We would be welcoming back a member of our Coven who has been away for some time. I am aware that very few of us present here have actually seen him as he is one of the members of our original Coven. Just as I know that you have all heard of him in one way or another, and while I wish I could say that some of the tales are false. I'm afraid there is always a grain of truth in the rumors.

"Kim Seokjin is, as you have heard, a _glutton_ vampire. His hunger is beyond what you and I will ever feel. There were some things in the past that don't have to be and _won't_ be rehashed that required Seokjin to be away for a while. The reason he was placed under has long since been forgiven and is inconsequential to what we are now, the actions of his past do _not_ define him. Thus, I ask all of you to take those preconceptions and assumptions you have heard of him and throw them away. I will not tolerate any ill will being inflicted in his direction, am I making myself clear?"

A round of affirmatives rang out from the group.

Jiyong made sure to lock eyes with everyone in the room, as if making absolutely sure that he was, in fact, being crystal clear. "Good. Thank you. Seokjin _is _and always will be family. I am entrusting all of you to help him through the transition of time. His last memory was from the Joseon Dynasty during the _Manchu Invasions_. So as you can imagine, his knowledge of all modern comforts, customs, language, and inventions as simple as a couch or say a pair of boxer shorts are foreign to him. Please have patience with him, answer any questions you are comfortable explaining and," Jiyong turned to Seokjin, his expression softening. "Please take care of him as you would anyone else here."

His speech was then directed towards Jin, "I have to apologize, Seokjin-ah, but until you have adjusted substantially to this time period, I'm going to have to enforce a few rules. The first and most crucial one is that we have to limit your outings. If you need to leave the mansion for any reason at all, you will need to clear it with me and an escort will be assigned to you. Taehyung, Seunghyun hyung, Youngbae, or I will be the ones to look after you. The others are encouraged to accompany the outings, but will not bear the responsibility of looking after you since they have no experience in dealing with the hunger that you possess. And that brings me to the second thing: your hunger."

Seokjin swallowed hard. He could feel the tips of his ears reddening with both guilt and shame, but he forced his eyes to remain on Jiyong as he listened and committed to memory the new rules being placed on him.

"I believe we have found a solution to your hunger. Taehyung will fill you in after this meeting is over, but the previous rule will stand until we are certain that we won't have to worry about finding drained corpses on the street. Times have changed, and society is not as blind to our kind as they once were. When a person goes missing it takes less than an hour at times for people to notice their absence. And by the time 12 hours have passed authorities are called. By 24 hours there are search parties being organized and mobilized. I'm not saying it's impossible to lose people, I'm just saying that it has become more troublesome for our kind. So it would be greatly appreciated if we didn't invite danger to our door... I'm sorry, am I rushing this?"

It took Seokjin a moment to figure out that the question was being directed at him, and again his ears burned red, he was even half tempted into ducking down behind Taehyung's shoulder.

Seokjin licked his lips nervously, "No, no. I understand, and I know that I am severely out of my depths with the time change. But, I will do my best to learn everything I can as quickly as I can and to not be a burden to any of you." Seokjin bowed his head to the group—his family.

Jiyong smiled, offering a small nod before continuing. "Other than those two rules, you are free to roam the house and the outside walls, but please remain within the mansion's borders. There is a small expanse of woodland to our East, don't wander too deep into it. Aside from that, that's the basic gist of it. I do need you to understand that the other reason I caution you against draining and heading out by yourself is because of the Hunter Organization. As you are aware, Jinnie, Hunters have been around as long as we as a species have. But in recent years their numbers have started growing. The past few centuries have been kind to them and brutal to our kind. Over the past few centuries they made it near impossible to live in the Northern part of Korea, and I'm afraid they have no intention of stopping and will be heading South.

"We have stayed out of their radar for a great amount of time, but other Covens have not been as lucky. The Hunters have struck close to Seoul lately, and we wouldn't want to give them any reason to venture into the city looking for us. As it stands, we have received a couple of requests to aid some survivors of a few Covens that have been attacked by Hunters. So, I have decided that we need to form a united front. Others will be joining our house soon. I do not know if we will take the fight to the Hunters yet, but I will let you all know when a decision is made. But until then, do not let the threat of those monsters deter you from enjoying yourself, Jin-ah. I just wanted you to be aware of _why_ the rules are so important. Do you understand?"

Seokjin did, but he also didn't. It was a pretty easy concept to understand in its core. Vampire Hunters had always been around, ever since Seokjin could remember. The Coven had either escaped the clutches of a Hunter or struck one down back in the Joseon Dynasty. And now they were coming back as a more menacing force than before. The thought was terrifying, but what Seokjin did not understand was why the Hunters had been allowed to get so powerful. Furthermore, how were Coven's being discovered? Were they not trying to hide from the Hunters?

"I believe I do," Seokjin ventured. Perhaps his Sire's reasoning would be made clear in time.

Jiyong smiled knowingly, "It's a lot to take in, and a lot to ask of you. I want you to be aware of our situation, but don't worry yourself into an early grave over it alright?"

There was a chorus of groans around the room, but Seokjin found himself smiling at the joke, some of the tension leaving his body.

"Now onto the more important and fun part," Jiyong clapped his hands, effectively diffusing the sombre tone of the room. "Seokjin-ah please come and meet your new siblings. I haven't Sired all of them, a few of them just found their way here and well," the man shrugged a shoulder, "I couldn't just turn these babies away, just look at how cute they are."

A few members groaned, and Taehyung took that as his cue to lead Seokjin further into the room.

Seokjin swallowed the lump of anxiety that was threatening to steal away his voice and smiled shyly to the set of faces he was unfamiliar with. "Hello, I know Jiyong hyung already introduced me… but I am Kim Seokjin… Taehyung's older brother, and Sired by Seunghyun hyung, I am happy to meet you all.

"Good job, hyung." Taehyung whispered to him, a boxy smile in place.

The other members all said their hellos in return, and began to introduce themselves one by one.

The first one was a young woman who looked physically older than Seokjin though not by much, possibly a few years, five at most. Her face was lovely and kind, and her eyes warm and inviting as was her smile. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Kim Seokjin, my name is Min Hyorin, my Sire was killed by Hunters long before I joined this Coven. Youngbae and I married a few centuries back. It was unfortunate that we couldn't share that moment with you, and I would like to apologize for that. But I look forward to creating new memories with you."

After Seokjin murmured his hello and likewise sentimed, the man to her left cleared his throat, offering a smile to Jin too. Seokjin wondered how the other could see him through the curtain of hair that fell over his eyes, but he swallowed back the question, storing it for later when he was alone with Taehyung. "Kang Daesung, Jiyong's Descendant, welcome to the present, let me know if you need any help with anything. Especially any first aid stuff, I'm the head of medical care in the Coven."

Seokjin was given no time to reply before the next person spoke. Four girls sat huddled in one of the large plush looking chair things Seokjin had no name for.

The girl was small and appeared to be younger than Taehyung, her cheeks still round with youth and kind face smiling at Seokjin. "Hello Seokjin-shii, I am Kim Jisoo, I and the other girls share a Sire whom we don't associate with anymore due to a few reasons. Jiyong-sshi was kind enough to offer us a home when we first arrived, and later gave us a family. I look forward to getting to know you."

Next to her was an even younger looking girl with the longest hair that Seokjin had ever seen on a woman. In fact, it hadn't struck him until that moment that none of the people around him were wearing anything familiar and… was it socially acceptable for people to reveal that much skin? As well as to have their hair so loose? Seokjin wasn't the most traditional man that had ever existed, but he had to admit that he was finding it hard not to shift his eyes away, surely displaying this much skin was immodest, even by familial standards.

Still, he heard her introduction and Seokjin was able to catch the lovely girl's name. _Jennie Kim._

Next to her was another lovely girl who had a very interesting tone to her voice. Her smile was sweet if not a little shy as she introduced herself, "My name is Park Chaeyoung, no relation to Jimin oppa."

"Lalisa Monoban." the last of the girls said, a more confident smile on her features.

Seokjin barely managed a nod towards the quartet before someone else was vying for his attention.

"Hyung!" a young boy who appeared to be no older than Taehyung suddenly materialized within Seokjin's line of vision and smiled brightly. "It's so great to finally meet you! TaeTae has told me _so_ much about you. All good things I promise, he was so happy to have you back and because of that _I'm_ happy you're back too. I am Park Jimin, Chaeyoung-ah is right, we aren't human siblings and technically not vampire siblings either, my Sire is unknown. But we're siblings through the Coven, just like you, me, and Tae."

Seokjin was astonished, the young boy spoke to him as if they had known each other intimately for years instead of meeting for the very first time. It was a little off-putting, but not at all uninvited. Seokjin was warmed by this and smiled to the boy. "I'm happy as well, thank you Jimin-ah."

The boy nodded happily, "Of course! I've been dying to meet you for, like, ever! Well okay, maybe not really dying, and not for _ever,_ but you know?"

Seokjin really _didn't_ know, but he nodded all the same. Which appeared to be the right answer, because the young boy with the bright smile—_Jimin_, Seokjin needed to make an effort to remember everyone's names—nodded in approval.

The last of the members walked up to them and stood beside Jimin, offering a hand towards Seokjin. Jin couldn't help but notice that he looked particularly sleepy, but even so his smile was genuine. "I am Min Yoongi, Descendant of Jiyong. Welcome home."

* * *

**A/N: And that's it for now ^^ thank you so much to everyone who has read and especially to the those of you who support this fic!**

**Also as a quick note; Sire's and Descendants do share a bond, like that of a child and a parent, and while the Sire can command a Descendant to obey their commands if they use a certain tone of voice, Descendant's aren't driven by a need to please their Sire's at all, they have free will to hate their Sire's and disobey them so long as a command isn't given.**

**Until next time! Please let me know your thoughts if you are able T^T/ I really want to know what you guys think, any guesses as to what Seokjin did to warrant a 400 year old punishment?**


	3. New Beginnings

**A/N: I really wanted to upload the chapter in which Namjoon is introduced by his birthday but things didn't pan out the way I wanted them to T^T I still really wanted to give you guys an update though, so here's more Jin adjusting to the new world.**

**Please note that one of my regular beta's was swamped and thus didn't have time to get through reviewing the chapter, but once they do I will re-upload. I did have someone beta read and I overlooked this twice, but as always if I failed to catch any mistakes please let me know and I will fix them.**

**Enjoy! And hope you have a great rest of Namjoonie Day and a Happy Chuseok to those who celebrate it!**

* * *

"What about Hyosook noona and Minji noona, and Hyunwoo?"

Jiyong's smile dimmed, tinted with a touch of sadness, "We lost Hyosook noona to the Hunters six decades after your sleep. She and I were travelling through Gwangju following up on a tip that there was information on something I was researching at the time. They attacked us in plain daylight, right in the middle of a trade market. We thought they were inexperienced and that we would have no trouble at all. But the opposite was true, they used the panicked crowd to their advantage and managed to wound us both... Hyosook's was fatal, mine was not."

Seokjin closed his eyes, staving off the tears that had started to blur his vision. Taehyung folded Jin into his side, burying his face against his neck and gently caressing his back while whispering soothing reassurances to his older brother. Seokjin bit back the tears though, not willing to cry in front of an array of strangers despite their title of '_family_'.

The others gave Seokjin time, saying nothing other than a few words of condolences towards those who had known Hyosook.

Jiyong carded a hand though Jin's hair. "She didn't suffer long, Jinnie. And the Hunters that took her from us are long gone I promise you. As for the other two, Minji left Korea a few centuries back. Last we heard she was enjoying life in the West—Spain I believe. And Hyunwoo started his own Coven here in Seoul so it shouldn't be long before you meet them."

Seokjin rubbed at his eyes, the gathered snot in his sinuses causing him to sniffle. It eased his worries to know that the other two who weren't present had not met the same fate as Hyosook. But that didn't mean he didn't miss them terribly.

"Hyunwoo has a Coven now?"

Seunghyun grinned from beside Jiyong, "The kid said he was ready to be on his own, so he went and got himself a couple of Coven members. After that he took in a kid and Sired a few more Descendants. He actually welcomed a recent addition a few years ago, around the same time we welcomed Yoongi."

Seokjin smiled and swiped at his nose one last time. "I don't know why I'm so surprised, it makes sense that he's made a family of his own."

Jiyong patted Jin's head one last time before leaning back onto Seunghyun. "I always thought he would be a great parental figure. He isn't very vocal but his small actions show he cares. We'll take you over one of these days, I'm sure he would love to catch up with you."

"Jiyong also really wants to meet his youngest grandkid." Seunghyun chimed in, earning an elbow to the rib and a _hush._

"Anywho!" Jiyong clapped his hands together to cut off any further discussion on the subject and to get everyone's attention. "Why don't you take Jinnie on a tour, Tae? Seunghyun and I have a routine check up with the other Coven leaders in a few minutes we can't reschedule because of the Hunter crisis so I'm afraid we have to go."

"Please listen to your brother for a little while longer, Jin-ah. I'll stop by to check on you later on." Jiyong smiled and before Seokjin could respond to the man, he found himself in a bone crushing hug.

"It's so good to have you back with us kiddo, we'll talk more later I promise. For now, have fun with your brother and get to know your new world, and remember that we love you." the Coven leader whispered in Seokjin's ear.

Seokjin couldn't help but nuzzle into the warmth of Jiyong's hug. It was just as he remembered it being—warm, comforting, and familiar. Jin basked in the presence that was Jiyong and his embrace, his scent had changed from the one that he remembered, but it was still inherently and undoubtedly the one Jin remembered from his youth.

Eventually, Jiyong had to pull away and the pair of vampires headed off to their pressing matter. Leaving the rest of the household to mill around the room or disperse. Youngbae and Hyorin were the next to go, patting Seokjin's shoulder as they passed by. And soon after them the girls told Taehyung they were heading to the city for some hours.

It was strange for Seokjin to see how the girls treated Taehyung. Though they appeared to be only a few years younger than Taehyung, it was clear that they regarded him as someone with authority. And weirder still, was Taehyung returning the exchange and actually _granting _them permission to leave, he even went as far as to give them a set time of when to return.

While Seokjin had been watching the exchange Daesung had taken his leave without notice, leaving the vampire quite stumped on when that happened.

"Ready?"

Seokjin startled momentarily and looked to his brother, away from the deserted room. "As ready as I can be I suppose."

"Oh, can I come too?" Jimin suddenly reappeared behind Taehyung, raising his hand in the air and waving it excitedly.

Taehyung laughed and swung an arm around Jimin's shoulders, "Of course you can Jiminie, wanna come too Yoongi hyung?"

"Fuck, I guess. I'm having trouble getting a beat to play nice with me and glaring at it is getting me nowhere. A distraction's good right now." Yoongi answered after a second of consideration.

Seokjin's eyes widened towards Yoongi, stunned at the casual demeanor he displayed after he had cursed. When he felt his cheeks burning in embarrassment, Seokjin shifted his eyes away and shuffled closer to Taehyung.

His brother, observant as he was, sent Jin a questioning look.

"Is… he upset?" Seokjin whispered worriedly. "He knows he doesn't have to say yes right?"

Taehyung pursed his lips for a moment, no doubt replaying the words Yoongi had said a few minutes ago before understandment flashed across his eyes. "Oh, no! No hyung, don't worry. Yoongi knows he doesn't have to tag along with us. He's fine, I promise! Yoongi's vocabulary is just…"

"Colorful?" Jimin added helpfully.

"Exactly!" Taehyung grinned at the younger vampire. "I'm not going to say that swearing is no longer frowned upon. But it's become more universally accepted to say words like shit, crap, bastard, and fuck so long as it's said in moderation. This is especially true with the new generation of humans, the tolerance of curse words that were considered vulgar back when we were young is extremely high. But of course they're still not used in a formal or professional situation, or around the older generation that still hold traditionalist views, it only takes one bad word for them to pull out the soap. But all in all, they've more or less become a part of people's everyday vocabulary."

Seokjin was having trouble believing what his brother was saying. It was mind boggling really.

How could people just _accept _all of those those crass and vulgar words in their everyday lives? Were they not the slightest bit embarrassed or remorseful of doing so? What did they possibly have to gain in cursing? There was no real merit to the word other than to provide insults and demoralize others. But if they're not aimed _at_ anyone, does that still hold true?

"Tae, I think you broke 'em." Seokjin heard Yoongi murmur near them.

"I was kind of afraid of that." Taehyung sighed and Seokjin felt himself being steered in a seemingly random direction. "Don't worry, he'll feel better with some blood and food in him."

The next thing Seokjin knew, he was seated at a table on a high backed chair. Jimin and Yoongi were sitting opposite of him. But, Jin wasn't focused on the pair of young vampires, instead he was watching as Taehyung walked away towards a large open space filled with glass and silver machines.

Taehyung took hold of a handle of a large rectangular object and Seokjin watched in rapt fascination as the thing gave way with barely any sound. The younger Kim then reached in and pulled more of the blood filled sacks Seokjin had seen upon his awakening.

"Those are the things from before." he noted, entranced by the blood within the clear pouches.

"They are, and they are our current source of food." Taehyung smiled and joined them at the table, passing a bag to Jimin and Yoongi each and the other three to Seokjin.

Seokjin eyed the bags skeptically. He had been too wrapped up in his own hunger and sleep muddled mind to really question them before, but now that he was thinking with more clarity Seokjin wasn't so quick to trust them.

"What's a matter, hyung? Don't like A positive?" Jimin asked looking over his blood packet as well and offering it over, "I can trade you for O negative."

Seokjin's confusion over Jimin's suggestion manifested in a small frown creasing the space between his eyebrows. "Huh?"

Taehyung took one of the bags on the table and pointed to a label where foreign symbols were inked on a piece of paper. "See this? This symbol tells you what _type _of blood is in the bag. There's essentially 8 different types, but four main ones. Some people claim that different types taste differently because of that, but I think that's more of the newer generation being picky, right Yoongi?"

The mentioned vampire frowed around a corner of the bag he was about to bite into. "If you're implying that I'm a picky eater, I'm not."

"We all see you sneaking AB positive when you think no one's looking." Jimin pointed out teasingly.

"It just happens to be the one I get." Yoongi shrugged and bit into his bag.

The scent of blood was faint,barely there in fact, but to Seokjin it was strong enough to send him reeling. Immediately, Jin's hunger responded to the call with unrelenting ferocity, increasing Jin's hunger to one he hadn't felt since his earlier days as a vampire. Seokjin—unassuming as he had been—had no presence of mind to fight back against the destructive attack of his need for blood. His eyes narrowed and locked onto the blood bag in Yoongi's hands and everything else ceased to matter, turning into nothing more than disregarded background details.

Before any of them could react Jin leapt onto the table and snatched the pouch from Yoongi's hands. Blood drenched Yoongi's shirt and smattered Jimin's side along with the surface of the table. But Seokjin didn't pay any attention to that as he pulled the bag towards him and drank greedily. Though, by that point it wasn't much. Seokjin got a mouthful or so before all he was sucking in was air.

Dissatisfied, Jin tossed the useless bag aside and searched for his next source of sustenance. It took less than a second for Jin to find a new target, the scent of blood drew him to the individual in front of him. Seokjin couldn't see any facial features—his brain refusing to register them in its ravenous state—but he could tell that the other was alive, there was a pulse emanating from the person, even if it wasn't a regular human heartbeat.

"Yoongi _move!"_

Seokjin's recognized the distressed call of someone around him and his instincts kicked in. He had to get his meal before it ran away.

A growl rose out of Jin's chest, deep and menacing as he lunged at his next victim. Jin was ready to claim his blood, his arms were outstretched, fingers hooking into claws and his fangs were out, dripping beads of red from his previous meal.

But before Seokjin could get his hands on his next meal someone pulled his prey out of Jin's reach and an opposing force knocked into his side with so much force that Jin was sent sprawling back several meters. Seokjin hissed at the predator who dared come between him and his blood source. But instead of backing down the other vampire stood his ground, preventing Jin from getting near the other two vampires behind him.

_Deal with the threat, drain the opposing vampire. _Those thoughts swirled around Seokjin's mind in a never ending loop. The one standing between him and his blood was alive too, was also filled with drinkable blood. And once they were dealt with and out of the way, Jin could obtain even more blood.

Taehyung advanced just as Seokjin got to his feet. Tae didn't give him enough time to get a proper footing before Jin was on his back again, the ceiling an unfamiliar sight even in his deranged state.

A warning growl resounded from Jin as he struck at his assailant, trying in vain to get the upper hand and free himself to attack. But his captor didn't give him any openings and no matter how hard Jin fought, the force around him increased to counter his struggles.

"_**Calm down, Seokjin.**__" _The words momentarily pierced through the red haze of his hunger. And in that brief moment of Seokjin's pause another one of those bags was shoved into his mouth.

"**Drink**."

Seokjin obeyed and blood filled his mouth once more. There was mouthful after mouthful after that. Seokjin guzzled down as much as he could, disregarding his need to breathe in favor of taking in more even when his lungs burned in protest. He was given bag after bag until his vision cleared and the hunger ebbed away to a tolerable state.

Jin blinked.

The iron taste of blood burned his throat and coated his tongue. Jin reached up and pressed his fingertips to his lips. Sticky.

His racing heart stopped for a heavy moment before speeding up again as dread began to form as a weight within his stomach. Seokjin raised his hand to eye level and what he saw made his heart sink into the abyss that was his stomach. What he saw was unmistakable, and as such it was undeniable. The blood on his hands and the loss of time was enough for Seokjin to realize that he had gone feral.

The scent of blood was strong, and though it tugged at Seokjin to seek more of it out, he knew that he had to resist it's call. He couldn't give in to it or else he wouldn't be able to stop himself, he would go feral and do things he didn't mean to, _again_.

Knowing that he _had_ already fallen to his instincts begged the question. What did he _do._

Jin was afraid to know.

Not only was he terrified that he had repeated his last crime, but to have done it with a member of his family… to Taehyung.

"Jinnie." Jin was afraid to turn to the voice. He didn't want to face the possibility of what he did when he went mad with hunger. He remembered talking, and then there was blood, a shocked Jimin and a scared Yoongi.

_Yoongi. _Seokjin thought back to the young vampire, searching his memories for a clue as to what happened in the past few moments. Yoongi had been afraid of Jin… had Jin?

The sensation of a cool cloth against his neck startled Seokjin and Taehyung shushed him softly, "Shh Jinnie hyung, it's okay."

The reassurance didn't soothe Seokjin though, he needed to know if he had done something to Yoongi. At least then he would be prepared for the sleep Seunghyun would inflict upon him.

Seokjin opened his mouth to ask, but whatever he tried to say was lost in a series of thick bubbles gurgling in the back of his throat. The blood in Jin's mouth was thick and oppressed his words until he managed to swallow it down. Even then his question was hard to articulate but Jin managed, "What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything, Jinnie. You lapsed into a fit when you scented blood. We should have accounted for this," Seunghyun answered for Tae, stepping into Seokjin's line of vision his eyes downcast and unwilling to meet Jin's. "We underestimated how much blood you would need upon your return… what do you remember?"

It was Seokjin's turn to lower his gaze. His memories were always hazy after he regained sensibility. The only time Seokjin was able to revisit them was in his dreams when he chose to sleep, in his dream state they returned to him vividly and unwanted only to be gone and eluding when he woke again.

"Blood mostly. Being hungry…" Jin answered honestly, ashamed.

He swallowed past the forming lump in his throat and forced his eyes to look up, past Taehyung's obvious worry and Seunghyun's concerned gaze. The room was empty save for them. Jimin and Yoongi were gone and Seokjin's guilt tripled in size.

"They're fine Jinnie hyung," Taehyung promised as if reading Seokjin's thoughts. "A little spooked, sure, but they're unharmed."

The tight coil around Seokjin's heart eased some, but it refused to leave him entirely. Still, he gave his brother a miniscule nod. "I'm sorry."

"No! No, hyungie it's okay!" Taehyung was quick to hush Seokjin with his reassurances. "The important thing is that everyone is okay and you are too. We should have seen this coming, four hundred years of not drinking was bound to make you sensitive to the smell of blood again."

Jin didn't respond to Tae's assurances, instead he slid his eyes over to Seunghyun. "How long will I be away this time?"

Seunghyun visibly flinched, no doubt startled by the question, though Seokjin couldn't understand why. It was the next step, was it not? Seokjin was placed under for this exact same reason all those years ago, so it stood to reason that he was to be punished again. He could only hope that Seunghyun had some mercy on him and didn't condemn him to over four centuries of sleep once more.

Seunghyun's face fell after the surprise wore off, "Jin-ah, no. No, this isn't like that… I'm not placing you under again. I—_we_ didn't have the resources to help you out back then but we have them now. We have access to blood, more than we ever had in the Joseon Dynasty and we have measures in place to help prevent any more accidents. We didn't want to put you to sleep before, but it was inevitable… I know it wasn't the best option but it was all we had at the time. You understand that right?"

Truth be told, Seokjin didn't understand, not entirely at least. But he nodded anyway, if only to ease the worry from both Taehyung and Seunghyun's features.

Seunghyun took Seokjin's half hearted acknowledgement and relaxed further with relief. "This will get easier Jin-ah, just you wait. All we ask is that you follow the feeding schedule for now, alright? Feed yourself three bags every two hours, if the hunger ever starts to become unbearable let one of us know and we'll give you more."

When Seokjin nodded again, Seunghyun smiled softly and offered him a hand. "Thank you Jinnie, I promise everything will get easier in time, now let's get you out of those clothes and into something clean."

Another bath and a change of clothes later saw Seokjin back in his room huddled underneath the sheets of his bed, Taehyung cuddled into his side.

"While you were asleep," Taehyung started softly keeping his promise of filling Seokjin in on what happened after he was placed under, "and after Jiyong hyung knew that it was safe, he began to research your condition. He actually left us for a long time too, Seunghyun hyung had to step in as leader it was an interesting time to say the least." Taehyung chuckled.

"Hyung started to travel outside of Korea, he got to see a lot of the West before we ever knew what lay beyond the colonized lands. He was searching for any information he could on _gluttons_. But as you can guess many of them are usually," Taehyung mimed a vague impression of being killed off by running a slim finger across his neck. "But because Jiyong hyung loves you very much, he kept looking for a cure or something similar to it. Anything that could help you out and bring you back to us. Unfortunately, he came up empty. No one keeps potential threats to their Covens alive, and the rogue _gluttons_ are like Hunter beacons. But!" Taehyung smiled so wide his cheeks puffed up like they used to when they were children.

"That was centuries ago, I'm talking early-mid 1700's. After Jiyong hyung's return he and Seunghyun agreed that they would have to wait for the world to change a little more. And in the time that followed the technology and advancements made by both human and vampire was extraordinary, wait till you see it hyung!" Seokjin watched in equal parts curiosity and amusement as Tae had to physically force himself to calm down.

"So in the following years after his return, Jiyong invested in so many up and coming companies. He funded some that proposed outlandish ideas like sending people to the moon, and others that promised they could successfully transplant a functioning organ from one human into another. Sure, he lost some money here and there, but he managed to make the empire you see today. Jiyong and Seunghyun may have lost thousands of _mun_ but they gained it back tenfold. Everything in this house and more belongs to them because of their investments, and get this, he's mostly anonymous to the humans! Ninety-seven percent of the people who work for him don't _know_ they do. Gossipers think that he's just a big company or something, and with Jiyong not being directly in the public eye, it keeps us safe.

"I really have to commend Jiyong for his efforts," Taehyung's voice softened again. "Even when it seemed that he was heading in a different direction and no longer searching for a way to bring you back, that was exactly what he was doing. He was biding his time and collecting resources and allies alike. I think it took longer than any of us wanted, but he _did it._ He brought you back."

Seokjin closed his eyes. It was too much information, and something told him that it was just the tip of it all, he was getting the abridged version. There were probably hundreds of details that weren't being said in that moment, and that was fine. In time he knew that he would get a complete picture of everything that had happened while he slept.

"Is it really safe for me to be back?" Seokjin didn't want to know the answer to his question but he needed to hear it. But in the few hours since his return, he really saw no improvement to his condition—on the contrary, he thought he was worse off.

"Of course it is!" Tae didn't hesitate in responding.

"I know it got a little rocky, but we're sure that now is the best time. Seunghyun is on the verge of improving a method that will keep your hunger away. And in the meantime we have loads of blood to keep you fed. What happened earlier was just a small bump in the road." Taehyung assured Seokjin and the older of the two sighed. Seokjin didn't think that he was worth the risk of keeping around, not when his hunger continued to rule his actions, but he wasn't about to start an argument that he knew he would lose. He would trust Seunghyun and Jiyong's decision and hope for everyone's sake that they were correct in releasing him from his sleep.

"You know, one of the companies Jiyong hyung funds is a hospital—that's what big medical centers and healing institutions are called now—and those places have people who donate blood. So all of the supply we have in the kitchen, that's where it comes from. When humans donate their blood to these centers they store them in those little pouches you saw earlier. And we collect 10-15% of the blood donated every three days so we always have a stock. But, that doesn't mean our supply is infinite, so there's no gorging, okay Seokjinnie hyung? I'm sorry that the explanations are long and the rules are strict, but Jiyong hyung wanted me to be as clear as possible when I told you about this. We're stocked but we do have a limit."

Seokjin couldn't help but wonder just how many of those pouches were stored within the household, but he figured that he wouldn't be allowed near them any time soon, considering his control on his feeding habits was, all in all, terrible. If he was given access to all the blood bags as Taehyung had called them, Jin knew he would devour them in one sitting. "No gorging, I understand."

Taehyung flashed Seokjin his sunny smile and snuggled closer into his side, entertaining himself with twirling Jin's hair between his fingers.

Just as the two brothers had lapsed into a comfortable silence, a knock on Seokjin's door caught their attention. Jin—not used to having any visitors other than Tae—looked to his younger brother. The other vampire shrugged and called out an invitation to the room.

Jimin was the first to peek his head in, and after that Yoongi did as well.

A pang of guilt struck Seokjin when he noticed that Yoongi lingered at the door for a few moments.

"We had a feeling you'd be here." Jimin chirped happily and bounced into the room, taking a seat on the floor, adjacent to Seokjin's bed. "How are you doing, hyung?"

"Fine." Seokjin really was, aside from the hunger and fatigue from _everything_ he really was fine.

"That's good." Yoongi mumbled from his spot, sitting against a wall and the farthest possible place away from Seokjin while still being in the room.

Seokjin tried not to let the hurt reflect on his features, and instead decided to keep the conversation going. "You're new to this, aren't you?"

"He's barely five." Jimin answered when Yoongi didn't, making the latter scowl in his direction.

"Still older than you." Yoongi muttured under his breath, though he might as well have said it in a room full of vampires.

"So he likes to say, just cuz he was turned at an older age than I was." Jimin waved away at Yoongi's words. "I'll be turning a century old in four more years."

Seokjin smiled thinly. They really were children, in the eyes of vampirism at least. They were still in transition, though one farther along than the other. Seokjin's stomach knotted when he realized that he had nearly ended a life that barely begun.

"So then, you're as old as TaeTae, right?" Jimin asked unable to help his curiosity.

Seokjin nodded, "In human years we're three years apart. But in vampire years we're the same age, we were only turned a few weeks apart, twenty-seven days exactly."

Jimin whistled lowly, Seokjin guessed that that was a sign that he was impressed if the look on his face was anything to go by.

By the door, a yawn pulled Seokjin's attention to see Yoongi struggling to stay awake, his heavy lidded eyes on Jin.

"The sun must finally be up if he's acting like this." Jimin stated happily, seemingly oblivious to the tension Seokjin was sensing. "Yoongi has a really bad relationship with the sun. He's like the old vampire stories, the moment the sun starts to make its way up he gets sleepy. He's had that habit way before Jiyong hyung Sired him."

"'m heading to bed." Yoongi announced suddenly and stood up, legs shaking slightly with exertion. "'night."

Jimin saw him leave with a saddened expression, but instead of heading after him, he heaved a small sigh. "I'm sorry hyung, he's still a little freaked out by what happened, but he'll come around, just give him time okay?"

Seokjin really couldn't do anything else other than nod.

When the door closed, Jimin joined the two brothers on Jin's bed and snuggled into Tae's other side. The conversation died soon after that, Seokjin was _tired _and the other two were sympathetic of his situation.

Jin knew his brother was doing his best to make his accommodation easier—to make sure that Seokjin wasn't feeling too out of his depths—but truth of the matter was, he _was_ overwhelmed. In what could be perceived as a blink of an eye Seokjin went from some archaic era into a future so bizarre he barely understood it.

After what seemed like an hour of silence, a nagging thought prompted Seokjin to ask, "Tae?"

"Yes?"

"What are boxer shorts?" Jin asked recalling the thing Jiyong had mentioned during their meeting.

From beside Taehyung, Jimin gasped and peeled himself off of Taehyung to look at Seokjin with an excited expression. "TaeTae you _have_ to let me tell him! I volunteer, please! If you have any love for me at all, Kim Taehyung, you will let me tell him!"

Taehyung didn't try to contain his laughter as he looked over to Seokjin and shrugged, "Would you be fine with Jiminie explaining."

Seokjin looked from his brother's amused smirk to Jimin's pleading eyes. Seokjin groaned internally, Taehyung's wide eyes were impossible to deny, and Jimin was proving to be within the same level of difficulty.

"Yes?"

Jimin cheered and scrambled into a standing position, clearly trying to contain his excitement over the prospect of teaching Seokjin something new.

"Okay!" Jimin declared, his smiling features quickly becoming serious as he looked directly into Jin's eyes. "Are you ready to learn about the most important discovery of mankind Seokjin hyung?"

Seokjin actually paused, weighing his options on the matter, was he truly ready? Were boxer shorts _that_ important and revolutionary of a discovery?

"Hyung?" Taehyung nudged him gently.

Seokjin nodded making his decision. If he was to learn something new that day then he would take the opportunity to finish it with the 'most important' thing from Jimin. "I am ready, Jimin-ah."

Jimin's delight returned in the form of a series of claps, "Wait right here." he said and ran out of the room.

Seokjin blinked, infinitely more confused now than he had been moments ago. "Why is he leaving? Can't he just tell me what the boxer is?"

Taehyung's lips trembled with barely contained laughter. "He'll be back, don't worry."

Almost as if on cue, Jimin returned grinning from ear to ear as he plopped down in front of Seokjin and proudly displayed a bundled up cloth.

Jin gingerly took the garment that was offered to him, eyeing it suspiciously and unfolding it when prompted.

Jimin chuckled, "Don't worry hyung, it's new. Never been worn before."

"You wear these… how?" Seokjin asked pulling at the cloth and becoming surprised when it stretched beyond what he thought it would.

Jin was peeking through one of the many holes it had when Taehyung smiled and gently took the boxers away, "No hyung, this is how you hold them, that part is for the leg."

Tae helped Seokjin hold them the correct way, "These replaced the _sokgoui, _hyung."

Seokjin made a noise of understanding, and Jimin scooted closer to Jin. "Right! These are the type of underclothes we wear under our pants to clothe our butts and stuff. It's really easy to use, you just put your legs through here and pull up! Simple right?"

Jin nodded along, pulling the underwear up and frowning. "You said these were new… why is there a hole in them? Can they be sewn?"

"No, no. There _has_ to be a hole in them Seokjin hyung." Jimin chuckled, "the little hole you see there is called a fly hole, it's for when you go to the bathroom and pee."

"When I go to the bathroom?" Seokjin asked, brows furrowed and even more confused than before. "What would I need to…" and then it clicked for Seokjin when Jimin mimed opening the slot in the underwear and taking his dick out.

"Oh." Seokjin mumbled, turning red and dropping the boxers just as Taehyung and Jimin erupted with laughter.

* * *

**A/N: **

***Mun is the old Korean monetary system, in case any one was curious.**  
**I also can't find an image of how old Joseon underwear looks but I found the name!**

**I'm sorry the updates are being slow, the first three chapters eneded up having to be rewritten since I wasn't happy with them, but it should go smoother from here on out if anyone's actually interested in the story? Hope to see you in the next update? Spoiler warning it will be a time skip centered chapter :3, one step closer to meeting our Joonie.**

**Oh and before I forget, I'll be joining this year's NamJin week in October so look forward to that ^^ as always, feel free to come yell at me on twitter **


	4. Adjustment Period

Seokjin was a child.

The fact was indisputable. Seokjin himself was well aware that his behavior was mirroring that of a child, but he couldn't help himself. He stuck to Taehyung's side like glue. And when one of the members he didn't know too well approached him, Seokjin would hide behind his brother and fight the urge to cling to him as a child would to the skirt of their mother's _hanbok_.

The first day after his awakening was the hardest to get through. But Seokjin could proudly say that he was able to get through it without giving in to his hunger and going feral once again. That pride, however, would crumble whenever he saw Yoongi in the evenings after the sun had set. The younger vampire was still wary of Jin to the point where he would turn on his heel and head off in the opposite direction and would avoid him for the rest of the night. Seokjin couldn't blame him. He wouldn't blame Yoongi, Jin could only count himself lucky that he wasn't put under again.

Seokjin didn't venture out of his room a lot after that first day, or the next. But eventually Taehyung was able to coax him out with promises of snacks and a new introductory lesson to the current world. During the first week Taehyung showed Seokjin the house again, explaining which door lead where and what corridor connected which sections of the house. It had been intimidating to say the least, but after a few days Seokjin was more or less confident he wouldn't get completely lost if he tried to navigate the house by himself. Along the way Jin also learned a little more about his new family members and reconnected with the ones he had had to leave behind.

The layout of the house and its various occupants was the easy part of his learning regimen. The rest of Jin's learning, however, didn't come so easily.

He was uneasy and distrusting over things that he didn't understand. Unfortunately, those things consisted of pretty much everything within the mansion. But everyone was kind and patient with him, especially Taehyung.

Little by little, however, Seokjin began to explore things on his own. And in time he discovered that while things looked very different than what he had been used to, some things remained almost the same. And yes, up was still up, down was still down and his lefts hadn't become his rights. Also, as an added bonus, the _Hangul _alphabet was still widely used in Korea so Seokjin didn't need to learn to write all over again. Words were a little hard to understand what with their new meanings but Taehyung assured him that context clues and tones would be able to help him figure it out.

After that first week Seokjin grew more comfortable with his situation. And with his comfort, Seokjin gained a newfound boldness. Thus this lead him to be infinitely more curious and vocal over his curiosity. After that, it was impossible to not get a question from Jin because there wasn't anything Seokjin wasn't poking, prodding, or trying to figure out.

"Tell me about this," Seokjin _tried_ not to sound demanding as he looked at a large flat rectangular object on the wall from every possible angle. "What is it called? When was it made? What does it do?"

Taehyung smiled and instead of answering Seokjin right away, he handed the older brother a small rectangular _thing _with little round and square buttons all over it.

"Remember that _Pansori _we saw when we snuck into the village one day and made Jiyong hyung so mad he _threw_ a tree clear across the forest?" Taehyung asked, eyes alight with mischief.

Once Seokjin nodded, Taehyung continued. "This thing is like that, it's the storyteller of modern day. Though there's considerably less singing and music involved with most of the stories it tells. It's called a television or _TV_ for short. _Tele _because of how you have to watch it from a distance, and _vision_ because well, you use your eyes to view the shows. As for when it was invented… I want to say the early years of last century. When they were first made they didn't look like this at all, they used to be big, bulky, and heavy." Taehyung scrunched up his nose in distaste, then motioned to the item in Seokjin's hand. "Press the red circle?"

Seokjin looked from the button to Taehyung, to the screen and back again. The last time he pressed a button a loud bell had chimed somewhere and scared him. He was distrustful of buttons after that but he was more curious than scared at that point. Seokjin pressed the indicated button and yelled in surprise when a much louder sound than the bell exploded around them. The item in his hands dropped to the floor and Seokjin watched in equal parts amazement and uneasiness as the flat panelled device burst with color right after the deafening sound erupted around the room. Once the color settled, Seokjin was able to make out features. There were people there! Seokjin's mouth dropped in surprise as he looked at the people who suddenly appeared on the other side of the black rimmed window.

Seokjin wasn't sure how long he stood there, marvelling at the people on the other side of the small portal that was created by the click of a button. But it seemed that he was the only one that could see and hear them, because no matter what Seokjin did, the people went about their own business. They spoke to one another and continued to do whatever it was they wanted, completely ignoring Seokjin and everyone else present in the room.

"I can't understand them." Seokjin finally said, straining to make sense of the words. They weren't clicking in his brain, and Jin had the sneaking suspicion that they weren't speaking Korean, but that didn't stop him from calling out to them, asking them what they were saying.

Once it was apparent that he wouldn't be getting an answer out of them, Seokjin turned to Tae and pouted. "Can they not hear me?"

"No hyung," Taehyung said kindly, the rectangular item in his hands.

"The things you see there are pre-recorded stories that people like to watch. And not all stories are in Korean. Though there will be a million of things to choose from. But not all shows will be in Korean, about forty percent will be in a different language. This language for instance is from somewhere in Europe, German I think." Taehyung explained after studying the people on the television.

"TaeTae let him press the little arrow buttons!" Jimin urged encouragingly, motioning with his hands to the two brothers.

After taking the device back into his hand, Seokjin did as he was told and with newfound amazement he watched as the people he had been observing only seconds ago were gone and a man speaking words that Seokjin was able to understand but not comprehend replaced them. A second push of the button and Seokjin jumped when yet again another loud noise filled the room and smoke and fire caused large buildings to fall inside the window.

Another click and Seokjin was looking at a strange looking animal grazing on a patch of grass, it had horns as wide as Seokjin was tall.

Each new press of the button brought forth a new world to Seokjin in the form of new people, places, animals, and even some inanimate objects he didn't have a name for yet. Soon enough Seokjin was flipping through the stories at an increased speed, his keen eyesight catching details even through he was skipping past them after a second or two.

Seokjin passed something that caught his eye and immediately ceased his pressing, ending up on a channel where a woman was discussing some sort of wave.

"How do I go back?" He asked the nearest person to him.

Seunghyun, who had wandered into the room at some point during his clicking, smiled and pointed to the gadget in Seokjin's hand. "The button right underneath that will take you back to any previous shows you passed. Did you see something that caught your interest, Jin-ah?"

Seokjin nodded and pressed the other button, slowing his pace considerably until he found the same people in a slightly different setting. The person who had been the focus when Seokjin had first passed it was still there, only more towards the back while two other people took up the majority of the television's window frame.

Seokjin heard a chuckle from his Sire, just before he ruffled Jin's hair, "I'll leave you to that, just remember that too much television will rot your brain."

Seokjin nodded mutely, not sure what he had meant to say with that. He was too engrossed in what was going on inside the window to think too much over the words of his parental figure. Before anyone knew it, Seokjin seemed to be falling into a trance, unable to take his eyes off of the television.

The show he had found was something called _Skool Luv Affair—_Jimin had said that it was very important that "School" and "Love" was spelled as "Skool" and "Luv" instead of the traditional way. For emphasis and because it was _'cooler'_.

Everyone in the house should have anticipated that Seokjin would become addicted to television, but they had underestimated just _how _much he would fall for the modern device.

After that day, Seokjin could almost always be found curled up on the couch underneath a large cream colored comforter watching reruns of old and new shows alike. The one that Seokjin was watching more often than not was _Skool Luv Affair_, but he enjoyed others too such as: _Wings, A beautiful moment in Life, Young Forever_, _You Never Walk Alone_ and some others. His watching habits didn't stop with actors, it stretched into caricatures that Tae had called cartoons, one by the name of _BT21_ was by far his favorite, though it was quickly followed up with anything in the Disney and Cartoon Network channels.

When Seokjin wasn't watching one of his dramas or cartoons, he was watching a movie. Which he found out were basically the same thing as shows only more condensed and less plotty. Seokjin loved watching them all the same.

"Seokjin oppa you've watched this episode like ten times now." Jennie grumbled making an attempt to take the remote that was promptly pulled away and hidden under Seokjin's blanket.

"Three." Seokjin clarified not taking his eyes off of the screen. "I have watched this episode three times now."

Seokjin loved the series, but it didn't always make sense to him. It revolved around a group of friends as they navigated a place called a high school, where young adults went to learn many skills that ranged from math to art, physical education—though Seokjin didn't know _why _people needed to be _taught_ how to run and climb ropes—science, and literature. The show didn't focus on the classes too much though, they were just things in the background. _Skool Luv Affair_ was more about the group of teens who faced the trials of love and heartbreak during the course of four years in which they were sentenced to the school.

Every now and then, Seokjin would get stumped on choices that they made and he didn't understand. Because of that, Jin found himself rewatching many of the scenes in hopes of understanding the meanings and reasons for some of their behaviors. Television was becoming as much Seokjin's teacher as the other members within the household. In Seokjin's logic, he was getting entertainment while being taught a lesson on how the world outside of their house worked. Two perks in one, it was a major win.

"But, oppa..." the young vampire puffed out her cheeks. "We're _two_ episodes away from the ending, can we please move onto the next episode?"

"But I want to know why Yeong-Jae went behind Seokjoong's back and gave the rose to the girl." Seokjin rebutted. "I don't understand why he would go behind his friend's back when he clearly knows that Seokjoong has been in love with her for years."

Jennie stared at Seokjin for a long minute before throwing her head back onto the couch. "Seokjinnie oppa, continuing will answer that I promise. Now can we _please _move onto the next episode?"

Jin considered this and nodded, trusting Jennie's intuition.

Seokjoong was Seokjin's favorite character in the show, he was a tall and awkward boy with large glasses and an endearing personality. He was shy at first, but the more people in the show—and Seokjin by extension—got to know him, the more comfortable he got. After a while he became more open. Seokjin also really loved his sense of humor and was very quick to pick up on it, much to the chagrin of some of the household.

There was one person who _loved_ Seokjin's jokes however.

"Hey Jimin-ah, why did the office worker walk outside for his boss?" Seokjin would ask much later, when he wasn't absorbed in his drama.

Jimin, who was getting a kick out of Seokjin's jokes, couldn't help the grin that came to his features. "I don't know, why?"

"He wanted to be _out-standing_." Seokjin laughed, delighted even more when Jimin joined him and Yoongi groaned into a pillow on the opposite couch.

"Tae please for the love of fuck, make this stop." the young vampire pleaded.

Taehyung, of course, did nothing to discourage Seokjin's fun. But to his credit he did attempt to help Yoongi, if only to make him stop complaining.

"Jinnie hyung, come here. I want to show you something," Taehyung pulled on Jin's hand to coax him away from the couch.

Seokjin, curious as he was, let himself be herded. It took a few moments for them to reach his room, and Seokjin grew instantly confused upon seeing an obvious new addition to his space.

"What is that?" Seokjin asked, cautiously walking around the box, inspecting it.

"Remember when I said that old televisions were huge? Well _this _is what they used to look like about forty years ago." Taehyung explained and turned a dial on the old television causing it to make a high pitched whine that made Seokjin wince. Not long after the screen flickered and transitioned into disturbing static until it finally settled on a dark screen.

"And this," Tae pointed to a smaller, yet no less bulky box next to the apparatus. "Is the very first version of a video game console."

Taehyung spent the rest of their dawn teaching Seokjin how to connect and disconnect the console to the ancient TV, and then he showed him how to maneuver the control stick on the device.

Seokjin started with Pong, a game where a small dot was bounced back and forth on the screen between two large rectangles. And once his excitement for that died down, he was introduced to the new wave of games.

Atari followed not long after Pong, and then there was Sega, a variety of Nintendo consoles, and other more modern ones. Seokjin played on a Gamecube, Dreamcast, Wii, Xbox, Playstation and more. But the one he would go back to without fail was his Nintendos.

Just like with the television a few days prior, Seokjin found himself fascinated and entranced with the game console, more specifically a franchise that featured a variety of other games; the _Mario Brothers_.

Seokjin had no idea what a plumber was and what it had to do with battling a turtle dragon in order to rescue a princess, but that didn't stop him from getting hooked.

After Jin was introduced to Mario Kart, no one in the mansion was safe from his pestering, Seokjin was always in need of someone to play with.

Many of the Coven members humored Seokjin for the first few days before they started to decline his invitations to a game. By the end of it all Taehyung, Jisoo, and Jimin were the only ones who took Seokjin up on his offers since they were almost as passionate about the game as Jin was. _Almost._

They still had their limits, and by the third week, it looked like Seokjin had reached it.

One day after being unable to get any of the other members away from their activities, Seokjin knocked on Taehyung's door and peeked in when the other answered.

"Can you play right now, Taehyungie?" Seokjin smiled hopefully at his brother, offering him the control.

"Maybe later, hyung." Taehyung said, turning in his chair. However, before his brother could get upset over the denial, Taehyung flashed Seokjin his signature grin. "Do you want to know what Seunghyun hyung just told me?"

Seokjin would have pouted at the refusal, but his curiosity over what his Sire had to say was quick to placate him.

"Did Jiyong hyung finally agree to upgrade me from three bags every two hours to five every hour?" Jin asked with renewed hope.

"Ah, no." the younger brother chuckled sympathetically. "Jiyong hyung is going to keep you on the same schedule, but he is proud that you have managed to maintain it. He's actually a little concerned with how long we've kept you indoors. So, he gave you and me permission to go out today."

"Go out." Seokjin echoed and glanced at the clock on the wall. Hyorin had taught him how to distinguish the hours of the day using a device called an 'analog clock'. It was quite tricky at first, but Seokjin was eventually able to figure out that the large hand signified minutes while the smaller defined the hour.

"But it's almost noon," Seokjin's tone was laced with obvious distaste. "The sun is out right now."

His brother hummed, considering the information, "Yes it is, but the sun isn't a problem for us anymore, remember?"

Seokjin frowned.

He knew that a vampires vulnerability to daylight waned over time, but that wasn't to say that they were completely comfortable walking underneath the rays of the sun even if they lived to be ten thousand years old. The sun just became more bearable to them the older they became. The sun was nature's way of regulating their outings, coaxing them to be nocturnal. But the longer a vampire was alive the less the sun burned them.

Seokjin had been close to reaching his first century before his sentencing. And from what he remembered, the sun was still unwilling to let him leave the safety of the dark.

"For you, you mean." Seokjin countered, frowning as he remembered what Youngbae had taught him about the sun and it's evil ways. "I was asleep the entire time I was put under, I may not have aged while you did."

"Well this could be a way to find out," Taehyung said easily enough and stood up from his chair.

When it was clear that his answer did not appease Seokjin, Taehyung smiled reassuringly. "Hyung, haven't you noticed that you no longer need to sleep? Your body _did_ change while you were asleep. I promise the sun won't hurt you, and we won't even be outside for too long, Jiyong hyung just wants you to leave the house for a little while and get some experience outside. Don't you want to see what the outside looks like now?"

Seokjin frowned. He had noticed that he no longer gave into the lull of sleep the way he used to, but he had attributed the reluctance to sleep to a fear of being caged in his mind after being forced slumber for nearly half a millennia. Seokjin hadn't wanted to think about sleeping too much so he _hadn't_.

Before Jin was placed under he was younger than Jimin currently was, and because of that his body still needed _some_ sleep back then, but not as much as a newborn vampire did. Additionally, Seokjin couldn't walk freely in the sun. He hadn't reached the maturity for that yet. He could walk out at twilight when the sun was descending and weak from a long day, but midday had definitely been out of the question.

"I don't want to burn off my skin." Seokjin pouted in way answering.

He had caught glimpses of the outside world through windows when he deemed it safe. And with television at his fingertips Seokjin felt as if he had seen some of the new world. Of course he longed to be outside again, but he also didn't want to die of sun exposure just because he wanted a taste of the new world. Seokjin had all the time in the world to let his body adjust, and it wasn't like the house didn't lack endless entertainment for him. Seokjin was content with what he had.

"Hyung," Taehyung sighed and laced their fingers together. "I really think going out would be good for you. Look at me, I've been out millions of times and my skin hasn't burned off. You are old enough now, the sun will be annoying and you might turn a little pink but you won't burn. At our age too much sun can cause our skin to get red and peel off, but it won't kill us. So c'mon, let's go out for a bit…" Taehyung's eyes suddenly lit up and the younger Kim smiled slyly. "Hyung, what if I told you that where we're going there is an _entire _store dedicated to the _Mario Brothers _franchise?"

Seokjin made a strange sound in the back of his throat at the revelation and looked at his brother with skepticism, could it be true? Or was the promise of such a store nothing more than a ruse on his brother's part to get Jin to go outside? While it was entirely possible that no such store existed, Seokjin knew that his brother wouldn't be so cruel as to deceive him in such a manner.

"Do you promise?" Seokjin couldn't keep the excitement out of his voice even if he tried.

"I promise." Taehyung's smile was back at full force as he motioned towards the entrance of his room. "Go get dressed and we'll head out. Ah, and remember that you can't wear a _hanbok_ outside_, _and pajamas have to stay in the house. Once you're ready meet me here and I'll show you how to protect yourself against the sun. _Then _we'll go visit the store, okay?"

Seokjin nodded eagerly and excused himself for a few minutes.

Jin was finding it very hard to _not_ bounce on the balls of his feet as he all but ran into his room and pulled open the fully stocked wardrobe he had received. Seokjin glanced over all his choices and huffed.

There were so many things to choose from, and it certainly didn't help matters that everything _still_ looked so strange and foreign to Seokjin. Aside from his regular _hanboks_ and sleepwear, there were long sleeve shirts, short sleeved ones, and some with no sleeves at all. Modern versions of _bajis_ were also hanging inside the wardrobe, some were rougher than others too and they even varied in length. Then there were thicker clothes, large comfortable long sleeves that he had learned were called sweaters. Some clothes were of one solid color and some had more than one color, others had simple or intricate designs on them, while another few had nothing but buttons running through their middles.

_Get dressed_, Taehyung had said to Seokjin, but in what? The only clothes that Seokjin knew how to dress in were off limits and thus unacceptable options. Up until that point Seokjin had strictly worn _hanboks _and the comfortable clothes that Taehyung had named pajamas. If those weren't available to him anymore, what was?

Seokjin cradled his chin thoughtfully as he looked at the various clothes within the small space. There were so many how was he expected to choose? But then again, clothes were clothes right?

In the end, Seokjin pulled the first few things he liked and put them on in no specific order. He was about to step out when he paused, altered one of the clothes. Only _then_ was he happy with what he had picked out for himself. With his goal accomplished Jin headed out of the door and went in search of his brother.

Jin made it about five steps before there was a shout to his left, "Seokjin-ah!"

The named vampire screamed in surprise, actually jumping back and away from the source of the yell. A hand clutched at his chest where his heart was racing, thumping heavily at his ribcage with the threat of bursting through at any moment from the fright.

"Jiyong hyung!" Seokjin cried out once he found his culprit, "Please don't just appear out of thin air and scare me like that!"

The older vampire was quick to apologize despite his fit of laughter. "Sorry. I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to scare you Jin-ah, but _what_ is going on there?" he asked gesturing to Seokjin's person.

Seokjin frowned and looked down at himself uncertainly. "What do you mean?"

There wasn't a hole or a stain on his clothes, none that he could see at least. He was wearing what was appropriate for his torso and he was sure the pants he picked out _were_ pants. Seokjin smoothed his hand over his chosen clothing with uncertainty.

He was wearing two layers as he was supposed to. The bottom layer of his outfit consisted of a large and soft cream colored long sleeve with thin red lines running horizontally in a striped pattern. Above that was a muted olive green short sleeved shirt, this one with a dozen buttons running down the front of it. Seokjin liked the comfort that the long sleeve provided and the practicality of the many pockets that the green one held.

On his bottom half, Seokjin wore a pair of very loose blue gray pants, they resembled pajama bottoms, but these had pockets on them and were made of slightly less soft material. And above that, Seokjin had found some white trousers that were just as loose, but they had been too long for his liking, so he had to cut them by a few centimeters until they were just above his knees—he thought he had made a decent cut of them. He had even put on one of those boxer things that Jimin had introduced him to, they were admittedly a little too snug, but they thankfully weren't too tight to the point that Seokjin was uncomfortable wearing them.

"Don't worry about it," Jiyong reassured him, shaking his head in mock dismay.

"I just can't, in good conscious, let you walk out of that door wearing _that_." he gestured towards Jin again.

However, before the young vampire could ask him to elaborate on his choice of words, the Coven leader was already steering him back into the hallway and into the older man's room.

"If you want to double layer, that's fine, but you have to know _how_ to do it. Until then I'm afraid I'm going to have to restrict you to one layer. Dare I ask what _look_ you were trying to achieve?" his elder asked as he guided Seokjin down onto his bed—which was actually a _bed _and not a futon on the floor like Seokjin's.

"What look I was trying to achieve?" Seokjin parroted, not understanding the question in the least.

"And I was afraid of that," Jiyong said solemnly, resembling the very picture of someone who was just charged with delivering grave news. And just like that serious air overcame the Coven leader then as he stood before Seokjin, suddenly looking determined to accomplish a mission Seokjin wasn't privy to.

Seokjin unconsciously swallowed back a gulp as Jiyong met the sombre gaze of the older vampire.

"Seokjin, do you trust me?" Jiyong asked softly, voice weighed as if whatever Seokjin decided next would determine a very pivotal part of the universe.

Seokjin was confused, unsure of what was happening. Jiyong was staring at him with an intensity that was making him want to squirm under his skin. Seokjin tried to understand what he should do and say, but nothing was coming to mind. There was no connection that helped Seokjin understand how the action of walking out of his room in the clothes he had chosen had led up to this confrontation between the two of them. But, he needed to answer Jiyong, and lucky for him the correct answer seemed to be staring him in the face. "I trust you, hyung."

"Perfect!" Jiyong's sunny smile returned, much to Seokjin's growing confusion.

"Please disrobe Jinnie." Jiyong's tone was clear that there was to be no room for discussion, still Jin went to open his mouth but was quickly hushed by the elder. "The quicker you do that the faster you can get going, now c'mon off with the clothes and I'll get you something suits you much better."

Seokjin wanted to question just _what_ was wrong with the way that he was dressed, but reluctantly let the question go. Maybe it was a future thing? Or perhaps it was just a Jiyong thing. It was no secret that the man lived for his aesthetics after all, perhaps not as much as Seunghyun did, but Jiyong came in as a close second.

So without another word Seokjin did as he was told and stripped off the layers he had just put on a few minutes ago.

"Personally, I don't have anything that would fit you seeing as how you outgrew me ages ago," the elder started when he turned around and sauntered off to a set of large doors and swung them open. Seokjin arched his eyebrows in surprise when the doors opened. Beyond the doors there was a large room filled edge to edge with clothes. They were separated between two sections, but they were still the biggest collection of clothes that Seokjin had seen.

"But lucky for you, Seungie's just around your height. We'll be off by a couple of centimeters, but I don't think it'll really matter all too much," Jiyong said as he went on and pulled on a variety of clothes from where they were hanging in the left side of the room. A moment later he returned to Seokjin with an encouraging smile. "Here try these on."

Seokjin eyed the new pile presented to him, his eyes widening at the sight of the top article of clothing. The sweater on top was a soft pink color.

"Hyung this color…" Seokjin started but before he could even try to form a sentence, Jiyiong was pressing a finger to Seokjin's lips.

"I remember you used to love this color when you were younger," Jiyong said with a soft smile and a far away look in his eyes as he ran a thumb over the plush fabric of the sweater. "I always thought you would have looked cute in this. But, if you don't feel comfortable wearing the color, I understand. We weren't allowed to wear pink back then. But now, in this world, in this time you can wear it and no one will bat an eye. Oh, alright maybe an old crone will, but generally no one will say anything discouraging. If you don't feel up for it, then I can get another color in a second, okay?"

Seokjin honestly didn't know what to say to that. He was touched that a small detail he had once mentioned in his youth hadn't left the other vampire. Jiyong had remembered, after _so _many years that Seokjin had always adored the color pink in its various tints and shades. But it was a color meant for children, and even then it was mostly given to little girls. So he was always barred from it because society frowned upon a perceivable grown man who fancied the color.

"Can I really?" Seokjin's voice was thick with emotion as he looked up to Jiyong, uncertain.

"Of course you can, Jinnie." the vampire smiled and tousled Seokjin's dark hair. "Do you want to?"

"Yes!" Seokjin couldn't get into the sweater fast enough.

He had almost put it on bare before Jiyong stopped him and made him place on a cotton shirt first. Once he had the sweater on, Jin noticed that it was too large for him, about one size larger than most of his clothes, but he really didn't mind. In fact he rather liked the extra room within the large sweater. And whatever material the sweater was made from, Seokjin couldn't help but fall in love with it immediately. The fabric of the sweater was softer than alpaca fur, it was a blend of what he had once assumed clouds to feel like.

Seokjin had been so absorbed in feeling the sweater that Jiyong had to give him a gentle nudge and remind him that he was still missing some trousers. Seokjin smiled sheepishly after that and slipped on the bottoms he had been handed. They were about the right size for him if not a little long at the bottom, but a quick roll of the hems was enough to remedy that little issue. Other than the length they fit Seokjin perfectly. The black jeans—as Jiyong had called them—were a simple style, they had no intricate patterning or details to decorate their surface. Seokjin blinked at himself in the mirror, it was strange seeing himself dressed in something other than a _hanbok._

He had liked his last outfit before, but this one was infinitely better. It was odd for him to only feel one layer of clothing on his person, especially clothes that he wasn't accustomed to wearing yet, but he had to admit that it was a nice change. Not only that, but Seokjin did love the color of the sweater. He was happy that the once forbidden color was finally his to wear to his heart's content.

"You look amazing, Jin-ah!" Jiyong declared as he ran an appreciative look over Seokjin, obviously proud of his handy work. "We are _definitely _taking you clothes shopping on your next outing, just let me fix just one more thing, okay?"

Not even a second after the nod that Seokjin gave, Jiyong was already on the move. And Jin's long hair—that had been hanging loosely save for a few strands pinned to the side of his head—was being combed and styled. "As you can guess _Manggeon's_ are no longer in use, but that's no longer needed to keep your hair in place. Now we have these!"

Jiyong pulled out a band that he stretched between his fingers and with skillful hands he began to gather Jin's hair into a high ponytail. Seokjin was surprised when his hair wasn't made into a top knot and even more that _all_ of it wasn't gathered into the ponytail. Jin opened his mouth to question it and Jiyong hushed him.

"It's different, I know. But do you like it?"

Seokjin eyed himself in the mirror. Half of his hair was gathered at the crown of his head, and the rest of it was hanging loosely brushing against his back. It was definitely odd to see himself in that way, but Seokjin didn't mind it at all. He could get used to seeing himself like that.

"You look gorgeous Seokjinnie, but we can admire you in the mirror for as long as you want some other day," Jiyong interrupted Seokjin's thoughts once more and gave him a quick hug before he started to usher him towards the entrance to his room. "But now I have to send you back into the halls. I don't doubt that your brother's looking for you. Now go out there, take some extra blood for your cravings and have fun, okay. I'll see you when you come back home."

* * *

**Hello again!**

**In case anyone was curious, a _Pansori_ is in short a street performance show in the Joseon Dynasty that told a story with songs and music added to it. They began as 'lower class' performances before nobility started to hire the performers.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I apologize for any and all mistakes my beta is a little preoccupied at the moment ^^;; please feel free to tell me your thoughts on what's happening and what you think will happen on Jin's first time out ^^.**

**Very huge thank you for all of you who have read the story! **

**Thanks again and till next time!~**


End file.
